New Player Checklist
If you're a new player, or even if not, Granblue Fantasy has a lot of things going on, so it can be taxing to remember everything you can do or need to do. This list contains various time-limited or one-time tasks to perform to help you make progress on your Granblue journey! One-Time Tasks These are activities you generally do only once, or on an as-needed basis. * Designate a Star Character. * Set up support summons (Menu > Profile). * Discover free items in each new town (only through Mist-Shrouded Isle). ** List and directions * Pick up free chips from the casino hall (replenishes over time). * Obtain free JDA Club Tickets (see: Rerolling). * Set up Wonders. * Complete the Pinboard Missions. * Participate in Cross Promotions for free items. * Expand your inventory and/or purchase stashes (see: Crystal shop). Daily Tasks These activities should be done daily as many times as possible, depending on your current strength, finances, and goals. Generally, tasks higher in the list are more important to complete each day. * Buy Half Elixirs and Soul Berries from the casino. ** Assuming you buy the maximum amount every day, you will hit the monthly limit after 20 days. * Restore AP/EP via Twitter. * Complete any event daily missions. See Main Page for current events. * Complete Coop Daily Missions. * Summon raid bosses for Pendants. (Normally, each boss can be summoned 3 times per day per difficulty.) * Perform 101 Rupie Draws (1 free + 10,000 Rupies). ** The goal is to accumulate Plus Bonuses, get weapons to upgrade Weapon Skills, and, in very rare cases, obtain new characters. These activities can be done daily, but it will vary heavily by player if they need to be done. * Run Angel Halo during the boosted hour. * Buy Omega Animas from the casino. * Trade for treasures. Other Tasks * Purchase Omega weapons from the Renown Pendant shop. ** Each weapon can be bought 2 times per month except Luminiera Sword Omega, which has an account lifetime limit of 4 and no monthly limit. * Purchase moons from the Renown Pendant shop. ** You can buy 1 of each moon per month. They can be exchanged for many useful items, so it is usually worth buying them, especially as a free/non-IAP player. * Purchase monthly Half Elixirs and/or Soul Berries. ** 20 elixirs can be purchased per month from the Treasure Shop for each item, up to 2 per day, 50/5 for berries. *** Elixirs cost 10 silver chest drops, berries cost 4 of the same item. *** The items are: Flying Sprout (Port Breeze, Zinkenstill), Slimy Shroom (Mist-Shrouded Isle), Wheat Stalk (Golonzo Island), Indigo Fruit (Amalthea Island) **** The free quests from Chapter 1: Scattered Cargo (R-characters only, 15 AP, Flying Sprout) and Chapter 25: Golonzo's Battles of Old (SR-characters only, 20 AP, Wheat Stalk) provide enough items to gain more AP in elixirs than spending AP to get the items. **** Slimy Shrooms and Indigo Fruits cannot be farmed efficiently, so they can be skipped if you do not need other quest items from those islands. ** 5 elixirs can be purchased per month from each rotating showdown, 1 per day. See Main Page for the current showdown(s) available. High Level A lot of content opens up once you reach rank 101, so there may be additional regular tasks to perform. * Purchase Class Distinctions from the Prestige Pendant shop (1 per day). Category:Starting